1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembled and convertible decorating assembly. Particularly, it relates to an assembled and convertible decorating assembly that can be converted into a screen or an illuminating device. It is easy for storage or transportation. It can be assembled or re-arranged by the user. And, it has multiple functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the traditional screen 90 comprises several solid partition boards 91 (made by wood, rattan, etc.) and several pivoting elements 92 that are disposed between every two adjacent partition boards 92. So, this kind of traditional screen 90 can be used as a regular screen in a house. Usually, there are some drawing or writing on the partition boards 91 in order to increase the artistic atmosphere. However, the main disadvantages of the traditional screen 90 can be summarized as follows:
(1) It is not easy for storage or transportation. As shown in FIG. 2, usually the partition board 91 of the traditional screen 90 is made by hard materials like wood or rattan. Once it is folded, its volume is still quite large (length L, width W, Height H). Also, it is very heavy. Therefore, it is no easy for storage or transportation.
(2) The user cannot assemble or re-arrange it. When a user buys a traditional screen 90, this traditional screen 90 is a fixed structure that is difficult to disassemble. The user cannot enjoy the fun for assembling. In addition, the user cannot alter the drawing, writing or some decorating portion of the screen. The drawing or writing on the traditional screen 90 remains unchanged forever. It is very monotonous.
(3) There is only one function. The traditional screen 90 only has one single function that is used as a screen. It has no other function and cannot be converted into any other mode.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an assembled and convertible decorating assembly. By the unique assembling design, this invention is easy for storage or transportation.
The other object of the present invention is to provide an assembled and convertible decorating assembly. It can be assembled or re-arranged by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an assembled and convertible decorating assembly. It has multiple functions such as screen, indoor decoration, illuminating device, etc.